Modern Cinderella
by Angelic Sweets
Summary: When Blossom was born her mother had died while giving birth to her, so her dad, a wealthy business man, remarried a wicked woman named Sedusa, she has two daughters Princess & Berserk. After her father's death, when she was 9, she became their maid. Now she is 16 and now in love with her step-sisters' rock star boyfriend. Reds. R


**I don't know why I made this I just wanted to do something with Cinderella, so yes I made it reds, *shrugs & drinks Dr. Pepper* see ya at the end, I guess...**

* * *

When Blossom was born her mother had died while giving birth to her, so her dad, a wealthy business man, remarried a wicked woman named Sedusa, she has two daughters Princess & Berserk. After her father's death, when she was 9, she became their maid. Now she is 16 and now in love with her step sisters' rock star boyfriend.

* * *

**Blossom's POV**

I woke up at 6 in he morning like every morning, so I could cook breakfast for my step sisters & wicked stepmother, hen when I finished I had to do chores before I went to school, I had to clean the dishes, wash their clothes by hand, sweep the house, and finally clean out he cat's litter box.

It normally doesn't take long thanks to my special 'gift'.

I sighed, and entered the bathroom which I couldn't be in for more than ten minutes, but as long as they're asleep I won't get slapped.

I took a shower, brushed my teeth, straightened my hair then put it in a high pony tail with the large red bow I got from my dad before he passed, mascara, blush, & lip balm.

I grabbed rose-pink crop top, white high-waist shorts, and rose-pink flats.

"Bitch, get the fuck out here and give me the goddamn hair curler, so I can hair curl my hair!" Berserk screeched.

"And give me the damn flat-iron, so I

I sighed and opened the door, Berserk was wearing a designer tight red dress that showed off her ass & red heels that were two sizes to small. Princess was wearing a gold tube top, black booty shorts with her ass just out there, and designer golden knee-high high-heeled boots.

"Okay." I handed them the things they asked for with a fake smile.

"Now, go make breakfast!" Sedusa ordered me, I did and I wasn't allowed to eat any of it.

I cleaned their dishes, washed theirs clothes, swept the entire house, & cleaned the cat's litter box.

They went to school in a limo, I walked to school with my best friends Bubbles, Buttercup, & their boyfriends Boomer and Butch, who have a douche bag of a brother named Brick, they're all famous.

And dating my best friends.

And Brick is dating both of my step-sisters.

I'd hate to be one of his victims, that's what everyone calls his girlfriends.

"OMG!" Bubbles squealed, we all just stared at her funny.

She face palmed, "Look!"

She pointed at Princess & Brick, whose clothes were undone & hair was messier than usual. They were getting out of his black Porsche.

I sighed, "Why am I related to her."

I guess she heard me because we were about three feet apart, "Excuse me!? Did you just say what I think you said, Tramp?"

"No, I'm sorry, Princess."

Buttercup gritted her teeth, "Hoe."

"WHAT?!"

"She didn't mean it."

She pushed me out-of-the-way, "Hoe. H-O-E."

"What did you just call me?" She growled at her & Buttercup's emerald-green eyes darkened.

She huffed, "Did I stutter?"

She rolled her eyes, "Blossom, you are so dead! Wait 'til I tell Sedusa."

My eyes widened in horror, every time Buttercup or Butch snapped at Princess or Berserk, I got them blame & the beating, it didn't matter how much I begged, I was in trouble.

"She didn't _say_ anything." Brick glared at her.

She raised her brow, "And so?"

He rolled his eyes, "_And so?_ What the fuck did she do!"

She pouted, "_Bricky_, why are you defending her?"

"..."

"Bricky-bear?"

"..."

"Bri-"

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP_!" He hissed at her.

We were all shocked at this, he was defending someone Princess hated, that's new. Maybe he is not so bad after all.

She scoffed and walked away, "Like I have time for this."

The boys were glaring daggers at each other, Butch spoke first, "Go to hell."

Brick shrugged, "Okay."

Boomer growled, "Fuck you."

"Never, I'm straight." he teased them.

Boomer smirked, "Seriously?"

Brick rolled his eyes, "You wish."

Butch glared at them, "I'm hungry, so shut up and get the fuck inside."

We sighed, "We'll never understand that ever."

When we entered the cafe, I saw Berserk onstage with her best friends Brat & Brute, who were Bubbles & Buttercup's enemies.

"Bricky-bear? What do you want." Berserk asked trying to be cute.

He shrugged, "Surprise me."

She kissed him and pulled away, "'Kay."

_**"Toxic" by Britney Spears**_

_**[Berserk:]**_

**Baby, can't you see**  
**I'm calling**  
**A guy like you**  
**Should wear a warning**  
**It's dangerous**  
**I'm fallin'**

**There's no escape**  
**I can't wait**  
**I need a hit**  
**Baby, give me it**  
**You're dangerous**  
**I'm lovin' it**

**Too high**  
**Can't come down**  
**Losing my head**  
**Spinning 'round and 'round**  
**Do you feel me now**

**With a taste of your lips**  
**I'm on a ride**  
**You're toxic I'm slipping under**  
**With a taste of a poison paradise**  
**I'm addicted to you**  
**Don't you know that you're toxic**  
**And I love what you do**  
**Don't you know that you're toxic**

**It's getting late**  
**To give you up**  
**I took a sip**  
**From my devil's cup**  
**Slowly**  
**It's taking over me**

The curtains were only half open so you only saw one pole in the center of the stage, when it was fully opened, Brat & Brute were in front of poles, they all started to dance on them, boys were very happy because of this.

**Too high**  
**Can't come down**  
**It's in the air**  
**And it's all around**  
**Can you feel me now**

**With a taste of your lips**  
**I'm on a ride**  
**You're toxic I'm slipping under**  
**With a taste of a poison paradise**  
**I'm addicted to you**  
**Don't you know that you're toxic**  
**And I love what you do**  
**Don't you know that you're toxic**

**Don't you know that you're toxic**

**_[x2]_**  
**With a taste of your lips**  
**I'm on a ride**  
**You're toxic I'm slipping under**  
**With a taste of a poison paradise**  
**I'm addicted to you**  
**Don't you know that you're toxic**

**Intoxicate me now**  
**With your lovin' now**  
**I think I'm ready now**  
**I think I'm ready now**  
**Intoxicate me now**  
**With your lovin' now**  
**I think I'm ready now**

The only people clapping were guys including Butch, Boomer was smart enough not to.

Buttercup punched Butch because of his enjoyment to their dance & stormed off.

He chased after her which wasn't smart.

Berserk was on top of Brick making out with him.

Maybe I judged him to quickly?


End file.
